


Surf with Me

by dryless (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dryless
Summary: Rey and Ben catch some much-needed vacation. Swells, kisses and smut.For ReyloRobyn2011 who wanted "Overall devoted reylo. I don’t want them with others. Just each other. Maybe a surfer reylo au. With lots of fluff and smut."Part of the TWD Summer Fic Exchange





	Surf with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> I wish I had more time on this, definitely not one of my finest works, nor my longest! But I hope I hit some notes right, Robyn, with the fluff and the smut and the surfing!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The day started with a tickle on his nose. 

Ben swatted away the source of the sensation before he groaned and rolled over, burying his head into the fluffy pillow.

It returned, raining taps over his shoulder. 

“Babe,” he grumbled. “I thought I’d get to sleep in on our vacation.”

Rey laughed, a high pearling sound that broke through the sleep fog in his head. Ben grabbed the hand which despite his warning continued to irritate him, and pulled her down to the bed. He wrapped both arms and legs around her then relaxed back into his pillow with a pleased hum. 

But something new interrupted his snooze—her lips on his clavicle.

“Let me sleep, Rey.” 

A giggle in his ear, followed by a half-hearted slap on the top part of his ass. 

“Don't start something you can't follow through.”

“I'd love to,” she replied huskily into the base of his throat, nibbling on the loose skin there. Her hips rolled against his. Something took notice. “But if you don't get up now, we're going to miss the waves.”

Ben stopped the grinding motion his hips seemed to be doing involuntarily—or voluntarily—against Rey’s. “Okay,” he said simply, earning another laugh from Rey, and Ben followed her blindly. 

Twenty minutes later, they’d left the bungalow they were renting for their vacation down in Watego Beach, and just stood stock still next to each other and took in the swell of the waves. 

The sand sunk in between their toes, and as the sun beat down on them, and they—mostly Rey—took a moment to apply extra sun lotion on Ben’s face and shoulders. Rey threw sideways glances at the teenagers that kept running past them out into the water, and Ben immediately knew what she was thinking. 

Next time he’d take her to a more private beach.

Today’s conditions were exceptional, the point break to the northwest creating swells almost five hundred meters long. The waves weren’t high, but Ben was still new to this hobby, and Rey had always wanted to go here. It was the perfect destination for their hobby, the warmth that Rey seemed to crave, and the beginner-friendly waves for him.  

Rey play-punched Ben’s arm and ran out, shouting over her shoulder, “Come on, slowpoke.”

Ben huffed and entered the water at a slower pace, but in return, he got to see Rey take her first wave. 

Lean, long legs stood secure on the board, bent at the knees, arms out for balance. Her expression focused as she rode the wave first lengthwise before she turned and let it take her back to the beach. 

Ben paddled his arms, found his speed, and felt the beginning of the swell catch up with him. He threw himself up on his board and rode the wave nearly all the way till the end. 

They hit the waves over and over again until they lost count. A big wave came in, and the two of them raced to see who could ride it for the longest. 

Ben won. When he turned, victorious, pumping his fist, he found only Rey’s board behind him. 

“Rey!”

He whipped his head around, with the feeling of his stomach lying on the bottom of the ocean, trying to get her into his sights again. 

A tug on his foot. 

_ Why, the little– _

A stronger tug. Ben willingly went into the water, and dove in after the little mermaid, catching up to her. Air bubbles rose up from her mouth as she laughed at him. 

He slammed into her, and his lips found hers. They came up to the surface, together, still kissing, and Rey sneaked her hand inside his tight speedos, giving him one, two swift strokes on his already half interested dick.

“Let’s go back.”

\---

The water washed away the sand from her skin and the salt crust in her hair. A hand against her lower back pushed her up to the glass wall, and she leaned her head against it, relaxed into it as two large hands gently soaped up her entire body. 

This was her favorite moment after a surf. The way he laved attention on her, worshipping her entirely. Their bodies were tired, but still pumped up from the successful surfs.

His hands cradled her ribs. She arched her back, her rear making contact with the heat of his skin— _ how can he be warmer than the water? _ Her heart raced, and she pushed back further. 

She moaned out his name. 

A chuckle against her neck. “Not yet.”

This was what she got for teasing him this morning. “ _ Please _ .”

His hands moved, one up to her left breast, kneading and pinching, the other down past her taut belly and further, further and–

“Ah!”

Rey rolled her hips against his hand, moaning with every expert, familiar move of his fingers. The pressure built and built, and just as her body tensed up, ready to break and crash, Ben stopped his attentions on her clit, turned her around, pulled her legs up around his waist and entered her in one swift motion.

“Fuck, Ben!” she cried, only a little miffed that he’d interrupted at that time. 

She knew what he planned. She didn’t mind at all, and as the thought comforted her, she tipped her head back against the wall. Ben pushed her up against it, fucking her slowly, slowly, and pressed slobbering open-mouthed kisses against the column of her neck. 

The water sprayed over them and the heat built steadily between them, soon so hot she thought they’d start to steam the water. 

“You’re not coming until I let you,” he groaned into her skin. “Let me hear you, baby girl.”

Rey’s fingers scrambled for purchase on his back, his shoulders, his hair, his ears, and she pressed her mouth against his, swallowed his moans and whimpered as the pressure returned and threatened to roll over her. 

“Oh, oh, I’m going to come!”

Ben stilled his hips and held her fast when she tried to move on her own. “Not yet,  _ kitten _ ,” he growled warningly. 

“But please, I’m so close, I want to come,” she whined, but he only nipped at her neck.

Ben picked up the pace, holding her securely in place as he pushed her further up against the wall. Rey was certain the steam she saw was from them, and not the pelting water. Her hand dug into the hair at his neck as he built her up a third time, his thrusts in perfect sync with the rising tension inside. 

“I need to come!” she whimpered, now desperate and frantic. “ _ Daddy _ , please!” 

His rhythm faltered for a second, but then his thrusts turned punishing, the slick glide of him hitting that deep spot inside her. Rey’s mouth fell open, and her eyes rolled back into the back of her head as the tension fluttered to a peak, her spine a rigid line from the v of Ben’s unrelenting hips and where her head pushed against the wall. 

The pleasure crashed over her, pulsing in waves around the thick length of Ben’s cock. He shored her to the wall as the release drowned her, her cunt gushing around his cock, and she released the moans stuck in her throat—the ones who always got her embarrassed.

“That’s my girl,” Ben murmured, encouraging her orgasm with his slower pace, still going, and she languished in his arms until he too swelled and throbbed inside of her, burying his moan against her neck. 

The water continued to rain down on them, cooling them. Their breaths evened out. Ben let Rey down, her legs still shaky and weak.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear as his hands applied silky conditioner to her hair. 

“I love you, too,” she said and kissed him until there was no choice but to continue on the same note, but this time, somewhere much drier. 

\---

The day continued in the same lazy manner, naps, kisses, snuggles and more lovemaking, the two of them relaxed until the end of the day came around with the yellows and reds of sunset.

Ben pressed a kiss to the top of her head as Rey lay down for the night. 

“Go again tomorrow?” she asked, her voice a drowsy whisper. 

Ben nodded and slipped in beside her, pulling her flush against his body. 

“I’d love to.”


End file.
